


i fcuked up aoba-san

by kawaiidonut



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Drunk Clear, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiidonut/pseuds/kawaiidonut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>clear fcuks up</p>
            </blockquote>





	i fcuked up aoba-san

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off a tumblr post that I will link in the end notes bc I don't want to spoil anything

Aoba was away on some kind of overnight business trip (which Clear didn't understand -- what kind of business trip would a junk shop employee need to go on?) so Clear was alone for the evening. He had planned on just staying at home, looking through old pictures of himself and Aoba and waiting for Aoba to get back, but Mizuki called him when he was twenty minutes into the first photo album.

"Hey," Mizuki said. "Wanna come out tonight? I know you're not with Aoba, and I don't want you to just sit around being lonely."

Clear scrunched his face up defensively. "I'm not!"

"Yes, you are." He chuckled. "Me and Koujaku are going to a bar. Wanna come?"

Clear felt bad about having fun without Aoba, but...going to a bar with Mizuki and Koujaku sounded a lot more fun than spending the evening crying over how much he missed Aoba.

"Okay, Mizuki-san."

"Awesome! We'll walk to your house and then we'll all go over."

Clear grinned. "Great! See you then, Mizuki-san!"

*     *     *

Clear ended up having a lot of fun! He had never drank without Aoba before -- doing anything without Aoba seemed like the opposite of a good time -- but he had really enjoyed it. He hugged Mizuki and Koujaku kind of clumsily when they dropped him off at his house, slurring to them about how they definitely needed to do that again sometime.

As Clear was taking his shoes off, he realized how hungry he was and he stumbled to the kitchen with one boot still half-laced on his leg.

Opening the refrigerator, his eyes scanned the shelves until he saw the most beautiful thing he had ever seen (aside from Aoba's face): the last piece of cheesecake Aoba had been saving for when he got back home. He knew he really shouldn't even think about eating it, because it was Aoba's and he didn't want to make Aoba upset, but the next thing he knew, the cheesecake was gone and he had crumbs all over his face. Oops.

Clear felt like he was going to cry. He pulled out his coil and sent Aoba a message:

_Aona-sab im sirty. im sorry i fcuked up i fucked up im sorry aoba-san I love yiu so much please sforgive me im o sorry._

Then he fell asleep.

*     *     *

When Clear woke up, he was on the kitchen floor and his face was stuck to a paper plate. He remembered eating Aoba's cheesecake and he felt a punch of guilt in his gut.

His coil made a sound alerting him he had a message. It was from Mizuki. He was asking Clear how he was feeling after their wild evening together. Clear was about to reply when he realized he had some unread messages.

Three hundred unread messages.

All from Aoba.

_Clear are you ok??_

_Omg what did you do?? What do you mean you fucked up??_

_You didn't cheat on me did you??_

_Clear answer me please!!_

_Cleeaaaaaaaar I'll come home right now if you don't answer me!!_

_Ok I can't actually come home but still answer me!! clear!!_

Clear kept scrolling through the messages, feeling more and more anxiety in his chest as he went on. He also had several missed calls from Aoba, which made him feel even worse. Aoba was going to kill him when he got home.

Clear decided to do all he could to defuse the situation; he tapped Aoba's name on his phone and called him. Aoba picked up after only one ring.

"Clear!" Aoba barked. "What the hell happened last night? _What did you do?!"_

Clear took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Aoba-san. I ate your cheesecake."

There was silence on the other end that lasted for thirty seconds.

"Aoba-san?"

Aoba drew in a deep, ragged breath. "Are you fucking kidding me?" His voice was flat and menacing.

"I'm sorry, Aoba-san! I was quite intoxicated and I wasn't thinking clearly." Usually Clear laughed and made a pun whenever he used the word "clearly" like that, but this did not seem like the time for jokes. He could tell that Aoba was furious. That cheesecake must have meant a lot to him!

"I was up until four in the morning, thinking you had _cheated_ on me or something, but all you did -- all you did was eat my fucking _cheesecake?!"_

"Yes," Clear whispered, petrified.

Aoba screamed and hung up.

**Author's Note:**

> based on this post lmao http://weallheartonedirection.tumblr.com/post/132266689578/yikyak-gold


End file.
